Rubin Jebran
Email: rubin@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 195 Age: 20 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 14 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Spear Secondary Weapon: Sword Tertiary Weapon: History I was born in Caemlyn, the son of a wealthy merchant. He was one of the co-owners of an iron trade chain. His name was Robert Jebran, and my mother was named Elayne Jebran. My father hired the man and owned the wagons that shipped the iron from Andor to places all around the known world. I was to inherit the company and money when my father died. He claimed that in order to do that I must get a good education and know the ways of the world. For that reason I was sent to an all boys school at the age of 7. I excelled at the school as far as learning was concerned. But bookwork and lectures made me bored. I never wanted to sit down and learn. For that reason I did horrible in school and was removed. I was sent back home at the age of 13, and I didn?t even realize it was the same house. While I was away the other owner had died childless and my father had gained control of the whole company. I then found out it wasn?t the same house, we now lived in the inner-city, the noble part of the city. The house was immaculate, with maids cleaning the house and a small group of guards around the house at almost all times. I had began to think that I was a prince. But even with all the money and the finery I hated it. My silk cloths made me sick, people bowing at every move inside of the house made me sick, the people following me with every move made me sick. I hated the easy life. I had lived in it for three years. The more I was there the more I pushed away from the life style. I burned my silk cloths and bought cotton ones. I ran out at night and ate food in taverns and inns. I danced with barmaids and laughed with peasants. I loved it, I was an equal with common men. Then after a couple years of this I joined the royal army. Even there I couldn?t escape my social rank. I was placed into the queen?s personal company of soldiers at 18. I was placed around the palace guarding places that didn?t even need guarding. I had a nice shinny breastplate, a fluffy helmet, and a shinny broadsword; all for show. Then I had a partial set of armor and a ceremonial lance with a bright red plume to match the one of the ?fluffy? helm. It all made me sick. On my own I trained in the spear. It was a much more comfortable weapon. I worked with it in my spare time. Saving up my spare money I bought myself a real spear, real broad sword, and a real breastplate. Not an ounce of polish, well oiled to keep it in shape, but no polish, it was for use, not show. Then when I was ready. I had my equipment ready. I got onto one of the army regulars horse?s and rode out on it with my spear strapped to the side, my sword strapped to my back, and my breastplate in the saddlebag. I didn?t intend to ever return. I was 17, on my own, idealistic, and extremely ignorant as to the ways of the world. I may have hated the life but the style had rubbed off. Even going around the taverns didn?t prepare me. They all knew who I was, or should I say what I was, a spoiled rich brat. I was in for a rude awakening. After less then a week on the road I was in bad shape. I was soft from the rich life, and the training I had done was useless. Going through the motions thinking it was something, I wasn?t ready for it. A small band of brigands caught me on the road. Even this group of strangers could see by the way I carried myself that I was a joke. I got down and grabbed my spear. The first three advanced on me and had me disarmed and on the ground before I had gotten myself prepared. The whole time I trained I was imagining someone coming up and using forms on me, not rushing up and just attacking, I almost laughed as I thought of their style of improper. After I was allowed up I chased them down. I had nothing left but my spear. They had taken everything else. I wanted nothing more then to join them, to learn, and more important, to survive. I was laughed at by the group and they all thought I was joking, I had never been more serious. I pulled my spear up and took at swing at the nearest man. He ducked back and pulled out his sword. This time I was ready. I didn?t try to get a mindset, I just reacted. As we fought they circled us and created a ring. When one moved into the ring they were hit and pushed back in. Without knowing it I had triggered a challenge for the man?s place in the rouge group. Shortly after the man lay dead and I had myself a new tent. Now being a member of the rouges I was given my sword and armor back. They were the only things that I could prove were mine. After a short time I learned the rules, and that is when I found about the fact I had started a long standing custom. Entrance, rank, property, and anything else depended on you ability to protect yourself in a singles duel. I stayed there for a year. I never made anything big out of myself. I wasn?t interested in gaining rank, just keeping the space I had. Then one day I noticed my equipment was wearing out. I needed new supplies. I got onto my horse and rode to the nearest city. Not knowing where I was I found Tar Valon first. The White Tower. I saw a way out of the life I had lead. Warders, I would still live by the blade, but it would have a purpose. I would get out of the filth and do something that was worth it. Riding up to the gate I asked how do I join to the warders. Preparing for ridicule the man pointed me to an office door. That was too easy. ?Nikita Locksley, Mistress of Training? was all the door said. A woman, in charge of training the warders? What a thing. I mat with her and we talked. I explained my past and she smiled. She claimed it didn?t matter. And I was to meet her by the Ogier Grove the next morning. I took the spring class. That one day changed my life. It forced me too look inside of myself and find out who I really was. Life had a new meaning, and he had a purpose. Protect life from the oppression of tyrants, and the shadow. I trained with Bezus from there. After two years I made tower guard. Equally proficient in the sword and spear I decided to chose a discipline. After research I found about Mo?Kai?La. But I still haven't spoke to a teacher yet. No instructions, just an overview in a book of what the course includes. All I can do now is begin to follow the parts of it that I know of. Category:WS 14 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios